Physicians manipulate liver retractors within the abdominal cavity of patients so that the retractor lifts and retracts the liver, which is a relatively large organ, away from other smaller organs and connective tissue within the cavity to position the liver out of the way of the surgical site where the surgical procedure is to be performed. With the liver positioned in this manner, physicians have a more clear view of the surgical site within the abdominal cavity and have a larger area therein for manipulating other surgical tools during the surgical procedure.
Some known liver retractors are made of a shaft or rod of surgical grade stainless steel that is bent or otherwise formed to obtain a hook-like structure. The structure typically includes a hook portion which holds the liver in place during retraction and a support portion that allows the retractor to be held outside the patient. One type of liver retractor is a Nathanson hook which is used, for example, to retract a liver during bariatric surgical procedures. Nathanson hooks are typically manufactured in standard sizes, the smallest of which includes a hook portion that has a width and a depth each of about 60 mm. Additionally, the hook portion usually includes a bent tip extending from one end thereof that has a length of about 15 mm.
The structural dimensions and configurations of typical Nathanson hooks are selected for use for surgical procedures on adult patients. Nathanson hooks, however, are not used during surgical procedures performed in the abdominal cavity of pediatric patients due to the significantly different physiologies of children. Compared to an adult, and especially an obese adult, the abdominal cavity of a child is substantially smaller, as are the organs and connective tissue contained therein. Additionally, the spacing of the organs is more compact within the abdominal cavity of a child, and there is less room for physicians to manipulate surgical tools therein while performing the surgery. Children's organs are also shaped differently than those of adults, and due to their relatively small abdominal cavities, their organs are also arranged differently as well.
Even the smallest standard Nathanson hooks have lengths and associated angles that are generally designed and configured for use during surgical procedures on adults. While such hooks are suited for safely inserting into an adult to retract an adult liver, there is a need for a liver retractor with a configuration better suited for safe use in pediatric procedures to prevent puncturing the liver or surrounding organs of a child.
In place of Nathanson hooks that are used on adults, physicians typically use a fan-shaped retractor or other similar tool, which is designed to spread or open up into two or three pieces to achieve retraction during pediatric surgeries. The use of these tools, however, provides substantially less control of the liver in the retracted position and also presents a greater risk of damage to the liver and other adjacent organs while positioning the device or while the device holds the liver in the retracted position.
Thus, there is a need for a liver retractor that is configured and dimensioned for use during pediatric surgeries, while reducing the risk of damage to the liver when positioning or holding the liver in the retracted position.